


It's Your Turn

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “It’s your turn,” Stiles said again, kissing at the skin he could reach in an attempt to encourage Derek to get out of their bed and check on their son.“Why is it always my turn?” Derek asked, though he didn’t sound annoyed—especially as he rolled himself towards Stiles, throwing an arm over Stiles’ waist and dragging their bodies together.“Because you’re the werewolf who doesn’t need nearly as much sleep,” Stiles reasoned, and it was a fair argument to make. Super healing had its advantages, after all. “And because you love me?”





	It's Your Turn

Stiles was awoken by crying. The baby monitor on his end table was carrying the screeching of his son to his human ears, and he groaned quietly. There was an answering noise of complaint from beside him, and Stiles huffed out an amused breath, even as he tried to clear some of the sleep induced haze from his brain.

“It’s your turn,” Stiles said, rolling closer to Derek’s warmth and nuzzling his nose against the hairy skin of Derek’s bicep. 

“It was my turn last night,” Derek said, his voice a deep rumble, still rough with sleep. Stiles loved hearing him like this, loved hearing Derek  _ all _ the time but this was his favourite—voice scratchy from disuse throughout the night, a tone no one else would ever again hear.

“It’s your turn,” Stiles said again, kissing at the skin he could reach in an attempt to encourage Derek to get out of their bed and check on their son. 

“Why is it always my turn?” Derek asked, though he didn’t sound annoyed—especially as he rolled himself towards Stiles, throwing an arm over Stiles’ waist and dragging their bodies together.

“Because you’re the werewolf who doesn’t need nearly as much sleep,” Stiles reasoned, and it was a fair argument to make. Super healing had its advantages, after all. “And because you love me?”

Derek hummed in response, rubbing small circles into Stiles’ back with the hand that had pulled him closer. Stiles closed his eyes a Derek nosed at his hairline, and he smiled when Derek breathed in deeply.

“Well, I do love you,” he finally answered, still not making a move to get up.

“You’re neglecting our son,” Stiles said, pressing a long kiss to the hollow of Derek’s throat before he rolled onto his back and away from his husband’s heat. “If you hurry back I’ll give you a blowjob.”

Derek laughed, and Stiles couldn’t look away, even after all their years together. Derek was still just as beautiful as he’d ever been. His beard was longer, though it did nothing to hide the heavy folds around his eyes. He was softer, his body rounder—long ago giving up exercise as a way to punish himself. 

Stiles was different too, nearly thirty. He was a deputy in their town, planned to follow in his father’s footsteps. Keeping people safe was still a big part of his life, though now he didn’t have to fight supernatural creatures to do it. He was scarred, physically and emotionally, but he was  _ happy _ .

Both of them were so, so happy.

“You’d give me a blowjob anyway,” Derek teased, sitting up in bed and scratching a hand through his beard. He leaned over for a kiss before he stood up, and Stiles felt a bit of pride when he saw that the front of Derek’s briefs were already tenting.

“Hurry back,” Stiles said again, laughing loudly as Derek jumped into action and crossed to their door in three long strides.

Before he walked into the hall he turned and winked, and Stiles felt like his heart could burst, it was so full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure fucking fluff
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
